Often, it is desirable to cover a pickup truck bed when not in use to keep out debris and moisture. Past approaches have involved the use of “tonneau” covers. Such covers may be comprised of rigid panels that must be manually removed to gain access to the bed. Once removed, the rigid panels must also be stowed, which if done in the bed creates limitations on available storage space. Typical after-market covers are also not fully integrated with the pickup truck, and thus are prone to undesirable leakage.
Accordingly, a need is identified for an improved tonneau cover for a pickup truck bed.